ArrowverSex Collection
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: The sexual escapades of the characters in the Arrowverse
1. The Flash Season 1x07 Power Outage

Tockman grabbed Iris away from Eddie. He shoved her in front of him up the stairs as soon as they were out of sight of his hostages, Tockman stopped Iris and shoved her up against a wall.

"You say that man is your boyfriend? Well let me take something from you that you can never get back just like your father took from me." He said. His hand reached down to her pants. He rubbed her crotch through her clothing. He moved his pointer middle and ring finger in circles over her pussy. She stiffled a moan as to not satisfy him. His ministrations slowly aroused her. At first it was easy to resist the urge to moan and get pleasured by Tockman. The faster he moved, the harder it became for her. He stopped for a second. He cut her arms loose.

"Spin around unbutton and pull down your pants and your undergarments then bend over and touch the floor with your buttocks in the air. It should take 12.658 seconds for you to do so." He said with a gun pointed at her head. She spun around and pulled down her pants and then her panties. She then spread her legs slightly, bent over and stuck her bubbly ass and pussy in the air. Tockman walked over to her bent his middle and ring finger most of the way in. He then slowly slid them into her snatch. He started to quickly move his hand in and out of her pussy. The pleasure was to much and she started to moan uncontrollably. His fingers slammed into her g-spot rapidly. She moaned like a ghost. Her moans echoed through the hall. She was getting so close. She could feel the pressure build up in her abdomen. She bit her lip in anticipation. She was getting closer and closer. As she was on the brink of orgasming Tockman Pulled his fingers out.

"Come on! I was so close!"

"I don't care. Now take off your shirts and bra and pull down my pants. it should take you no more than 15 seconds". She took off her jacket, crossed her arms at the bottom of her shirt pulled it off. She reached around back, unbuckling her bra revealing her near perfect b cup boobs. She pulled down his pants. His four inch member flipped out hard. She started to stroke his dick and he started to moan. She stuck his full length into her mouth and started to choke on it. She let it out and started to move her head up and down on his dick. Iris bobbed her head faster. He put my hands on the back of her head and started to fuck her mouth. He was not gentle, violently pounding her mouth. He slamed his dick all the way in and then pulled it out. Suddenly, she bit down causing him to scream in pain and then he kicked her in the boobs. He shoved her to the ground and instructed her to push her tits together. He slowly slid his dick in between those perfect boobs and started to thrust his hips. Back and forth occasionally Iris would lick his tip. Eventually he started to grunt. He instructed her to suck on the tip while fucked her tits. For a few more minutes he did this. Then he shuffled forward a few inches and started to pound into her face. She gagged a bit as the tip hit the back of her throat. She reached down and started to rub her pussy quickly. He grunted and released into her mouth. He pulled out threw her arm that was rubbing her pussy off to the side. He told her to roll over and so she did.

He grabbed her hips and thrust his hips forward causing her to squeak. One of his hands reached up to her face to cover her mouth as she called for help. His other hand slid up her body and groped her breasts. He started to pull in and out faster and faster. With his penis still inside of her, he spun her around. He grabbed both of her legs and started to pound her pussy. She started to kick his back he did not budge at all. She felt so good bouncing up and down on his dick. He leaned in and started licking her nipple occasionally biting causing her to moan against her will. She started to bounce faster and farther down on his cock until her moans started growing louder. Tockman slammed into her causing her to moan. Tockman started to moan and his thrusts became more erratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming into her g spot causing her immense pleasure. Tockman lifted her up and lay her on her back with her legs up in a v. He started to powerfully thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He pounded into her giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Tockman felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Iris rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Iris squeaked as he thrust into her. Her pussy clamped down on Tockman's penis.

"I'm going to CUM!" he said.

"Not in my pussy. Don't C...cum in my pussy, Tockman please, Don't cum in my pussy". Tockman thrust a few more times before dumping his load deep into her.

"No!" Yelled Iris. Tockman pulled his dick out of her pussy. They stood up and he forced her to get dressed. He yanked her up and continued with her to the roof.

"Time and tide wait for no man" she halted for a second and pulled the gun she got from Eddie out of her pocket. She was glad he hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly a shocked expression raced across his face as she shot him in the leg and penis. She grabbed his hand and shoved it into her pants.

"No do what you were doing before until I orgasm or I shoot you in the head." She said. She pulled her pants and panties off. He slowly slid his middle finger between the folds of her vagina. She shivered as his warm hand touched her warm crotch. He reached down and started to rub her clit in circles. She opened her mouth to let out a moan. He stuck a finger up into her causing her to moan. He started to shove it in and out. She took off her shirt and bra. The cold air hit her tiny breasts making her moan. He shoved a second finger in as she grabbed her boob and rolled it in her hand. His motions quickened as she slowly reached her orgasm. She squeaked as juices flowed from her pussy.

She pulled his hand out of her vagina and put his arms behind his back and dragged him over to the stairs naked before helping Joe and the other officers out of their cuffs. Joe cuffed Tockman and walked him over to a desk where he bandages Tockman up before putting him in a holding cell.


	2. Iris x Eddie

**Hey guys this is going to be a fanfiction with the characters from the flash. The first chapter is Eddie x Iris in the begining of the episode Flash vs. Arrow.** _

"Hey there babe" said Eddie as Iris' eyelids flickered open. Iris leaned in to kiss him. Just as she was about to kiss him she felt something cold run up against her vagina making her yip. Iris covered her mouth.

"Whoa, Eddie what was that about!" said Iris.

"Sorry. You told me that when I was ready, that I should take the next step in our relationship."

 _Craaaaaaaaaap,_ thought Iris, _my hymen still hasn't fully healed after getting raped by Tockman. Aaaand those times with Barry. Oh I still remember the time he took my... "_ Oh" she said seductivly "are you sure you are ready?" He kissed her on the lips and started to french.

She started to rub his crotch through his pants. Eddie moaned through her lips. He pulled away and sat up to pull down his lounge pants when Iris stopped him and put her finger on his lips.

"Me first" she said seductivly. She pulled Eddie's head up her nightgown. He stuck his tongue out and flicked it around her clit. She moaned loudly. She took his head and shoved his face in her clit. She moaned louder.

"Oh! Eddie!" she screamed as she hit her climax. They rested for a second.

"Now youIris said. She reached into his pants and pulled out his big fat dick.

"Oh... my... God" she whispered staring at his 8 inch long dick. It was 1 and a half inches thick. She started to stroke it. His dick grew hard as a rock. She dipped her head down and started to lick his dick. she inserted it into his mouth and he moaned. She turned and sat on his face making him moan into her pussy which made her moan around his penis.

She got up and started to bounce on his dick. She started to moan. It was... huge. Eddie started moaning a few moments later. Pre cum rolled off his penis.

"oh fuck. fuck. FUCK! I'M CUMMING!" screamed Eddie. "I got to go, I already missed the gym." he said pulling out

"five more minutes, please" Iris begged.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to work." said Eddie getting out of bed.


	3. The Fallen Arrow 3x20

"Hi" said Felicity as she walked through the door.

"Hey" Oliver responded.

"You ok?" She asked as she stood in the doorway, "I'm sorry that's a stupid question, you... you just saw your sister come back from being mostly dead and you are about to give up everything you know and love so you're probably not..."

"I remember the first time that I thought I would never see Thea again. When my father's boat went down."

"But you did see her again," Felicity closed the door, "and you will see her... again."

"This is different"

"I've been thinking about that person I was, the brother I was. And how he probably died the day that boat went down. All this time I've been struggling with who I am..."

"And you think who you are supposed to be is... the next Ra's Al Ghul?"

"Honestly? I don't know. The only thing that I can know for sure is that everything that I've done; every--everything that happened, it led me right here, to this moment. And Felicity, if that's true, then I don't know what it was all for."

"I do. I wish that I could change your mind about staying here, but I know I can't. Just like I know how leaving you here is going to destroy me. I don't regret a single moment. And you shouldn't, either. You have done so much. You have saved so many people's lives. And you have changed so many for the better. Including mine. Knowing you has changed my life. You opened up my heart in a way I didn't even know was possible. I love you."

Oliver removed Felicity's glasses, and pulled her into a deep kiss. They continued to kiss as both Oliver and Felicity started taking their tops off. Thier lips collided once again as Oliver embraced her in his arms. He picked her up and walked her over to his bed and laid down on it. She sucked on his mouth as he sat up again. She reached behind her back and unbuckled her bra letting it fall away, revealing her tiny a cup breasts to Oliver. He picked her up and laid her on her back, still kissing her.

He sat up and started to pull down her pants. He pulled down her panties and kissed her pussy. He bent down and stuck a finger up into her vagina. The sharp, quick pain made her moan loudly. Oliver moved his finger in and out. She moaned with every in and out and every motion caused her pleasure. Oliver suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. He wanted a taste. He stuck his face up into her and started to eat her out. Oliver flicked inside her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. Felicity moaned as Oliver's tongue slithered into her snatch. Oliver flicked his tongue around inside her as Felicity fondled her breasts gently. Felicity moaned once again as Oliver started to shove his finger in and out of Felicity's vagina. Her moans became louder until Oliver came up and kissed her deeply as he continued to rub her pussy. His prods became faster. This caused her to moan even louder. After a few moments she covered her mouth and squeaked as she released onto his hand.

Oliver rolled over and Felicity pulled down his pants. She grabbed Oliver's dick and started to stroke it. It got harder and harder and grew to its full length. Felicity put her mouth around his penis and started to bob her head up and down. Oliver started to moan from pleasure. Felicity extended her hands down into her pants and started to rub her vagina. Felicity stopped sucking his dick for a moment to stroke it while she sucked on his balls. After a few moments of this she went back to sucking his dick. Oliver started to moan louder and so Felicity moved faster bobbing up and down. Felicity took a quick break to catch her breath. Oliver grabbed her perky tits and Felicity resumed blowing Oliver and jerking him off. Eventually Oliver's moans got louder and louder. She stopped sucking him for a second and started to stroke his penis. she slipped it back into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of his penis. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. Oliver receive a ton of pleasure from Felicity moaning around his cock. He started to grunt. She slid his penis out of her mouth with a pop. She laid back down on the bed.

Oliver stood up and aligned the tip of his dick with her entrance. He thrust forward causing both to moan out quietly Once Oliver adjusted he started thrusting in faster making sure to give his sister the most pleasure possible. As he thrust up into her he grabbed her tits. As he licked on he kneaded and smacked her other boob. This made her moan as his cold hand touched her warm breasts. Oliver was a state of pure bliss as he thrust up into his tight sister pussy. Eventually, he hit her g- spot so many times that she came. her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, allowing Oliver to go deeper. This made Felicity start to orgasm causing Oliver to moan.

Oliver slammed into her causing her to orgasm. Oliver started to moan and his thrusts became more erratic. He started pumping harder and faster slamming into her g spot causing her immense pleasure. Oliver lifted her up and lay her on her back with her legs up in a v. He started to powerfully thrust into her causing her to moan loudly. He bent down and kissed her. He pounded into her giving both of them intense amounts of pleasure. Oliver felt pressure building in his abdomen, he knew that he was gonna cum soon. Felicity rolled her boobs in her hands. Again Felicity squeaked as she hit a third orgasm. Her pussy clamped down on Oliver's penis.

"I'm going to CUM!" he said.

"In pussy. C...cum in my pussy, Oliver please, cum in my pussy". Oliver bent down and kissed her deeply as he thrust a few more times before dumping his load deep into her. Oliver pulled his dick out of her pussy. They stood up and got dressed.


	4. White Canary and The Queen

Sara Lance was bewildered. She and her crew mates had come to medieval France to protect the queen and king so that they have sex. But here she was, in Queen Anne of Austria's quarters, frenching (no pun intended) and stripping the queen, while her friends were outside beating up some bad guys who had some how gotten laser guns.

 _To hell with it_ , she thought, _I'm in bed with the most powerful woman in France_. With that she slipped the queen's dress off along with her own clothes. The queens breasts were c cups. Sara was slightly smaller at only a b cup. Sara slid down and kissed Anne's pussy. Her tongue slithered from her mouth and flicked around her clit. The queen gasped, and Sara took that as a cue to continue. She slid her tongue into Anne. The queen quivered as Sara swished around her tongue inside.

"You are good at this," the Queen said through moans, "where do you come from where you can get so much practice?" Sara lifted her head for a second.

"Does it really matter?" She asked before turning around sitting on Anne's face as she bent down over and flicked her tongue around her clit. She started to thrust her hips slowly as she licked her from the top of Anne's vagina to the bottom before slipping her tongue inside. She flicked her tongue around inside of Anne. She moaned into Sara's pussy. She reached down and started to rub the Queen's clit with her thumb. Sara sped up her movements causing Anne to squeak as she reached her climax.

Sara spun around again and, lining up their pussies, she began to grind against Queen Anne. Both of the women moaned as their privates rubbed up against each other. Anne gripped Sara's tits. The two woman moaned like ghosts. Sara grunted as she reached her climax. She started to convulse and spray liquids every where.

Sara laid down next to the Queen. They laid there for a minute taking deep breaths. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Sarah jumped up and threw on her coat and skirt. She ran outside. Seeing the time pirates, she grabbed her staffs and knocked them all out easily (not wearing underwear/bra or a shirt while doing twirly fighting has that effect)


End file.
